


【Thesewt】小斯卡曼德已成年

by Anech



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: 他从不怀疑哥哥就等于爱。





	【Thesewt】小斯卡曼德已成年

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有。

Newt在做爱时从不太多话，或者说和哥哥在一起的成年之后的小斯卡曼德从不太多话。不过这种沉默在床上似乎尤为明显，与平日里因为专注于照顾小动物而无意间忽略了许多琐事与谈话的时刻，这种自发的安静更加像是羞怯、浅浅的恐惧和难以察觉的思慕、依赖、爱恋与情欲交缠不清的复杂产物，而Theseus不同。

Theseus对他不加修饰的毛茸茸的橙色卷毛、自然的白皙皮肤、在任何一尊雕塑上都找不到的细腻与光滑的背部肌理着迷。Newt精瘦的胸膛上下起伏，肋骨都微微显出轮廓来，散发着致命的魔力。他常常在床事间短促又急切地喘息，Theseus可以透过表层去感知他血液的流速、心脏的搏动、那属于一个成年男性强而有力的生命力。Theseus总在恍惚间想起他第一次见到还是个婴儿的Newt，那时候他还能整个把他藏进怀里，从那一刻开始他对这小小的生命就充满了爱。不知是否因为家族中有饲养神奇动物的习惯，他对生命的敬重与爱甚于其他人。人们总是欣慰于他对弟弟“可爱”的评价，却连母亲都不愿接受他对弟弟不同于亲情的感情。你知道，有些疑问就是会跟随你一生，比如少年Theseus不懂为什么可以爱弟弟的生命却不可以爱他的身体，直到多年后他还是不懂。那些话他知道人们不愿意听见，却不知道为什么，所以他从不在外人面前说出口。但床笫间Newt却常听到“可爱并且性感”。他的哥哥常常这么说。

Newt从不去辨析亲情与爱情，不去研究社会学家的陈词滥调，也不相信用性去衡定的粗暴标准。幼年发生的事情他不太细究，每日忙于饲养员的职务和撰写稿件，他的生命中已经有由魔法世界与“麻瓜们”的冲突卷起的漩涡，传记里不缺三万字的交稿标准，要求他说明与Theseus“复杂的兄弟关系”。

Newt十几岁的时候去看过Thsesus的一场魁地奇比赛，那时候的大斯卡曼德已经从霍格沃茨毕业，可能算是某种重要的邀请赛。未成年的斯卡曼德兄弟都处于懵懂的青春期，Theseus不加遮掩的荷尔蒙随汗液蒸发到空气中，充满夏季潮湿闷热的更衣室，小斯卡曼德从头至尾都紧紧跟着他。那令人迷醉的气息未经稀释，令年纪尚小的Newt甚至感到窒息。他不知道怎么拒绝长辈，可能也根本没想拒绝，只是顺从地听凭哥哥的动作，承受那个略显仓皇的吻。如果说年幼的Newt因为缺乏认知而无法反抗，然而即使多年后他从未因那时的“错误”而感到痛苦。

Theseus依然喜欢啃咬弟弟的脖子，他的情人的耳廓、颈部、分明的锁骨、柔软的下腹。有时Newt会痒得抓他，说他是啮齿类。Theseus有和动物一样的占有欲，那种兽性就是他刻在弟弟身上的印记。他就像野兽一样急于宣告主权，用最直白的方式表达原始的渴求。

他们第二次接吻是在战场上，在枪林弹雨中，在血汇成的湖泊旁，天空飘着灰色的雨，尘埃迷乱了整个世界，他震惊地看到弟弟出现在队伍中——他的那一边，本能让他冲过去替他挡下一发子弹，他的肘骨碎了一段，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的下巴，着急得不行。他还记得那时候他在想什么。他在想Newt还是个孩子。紧接着是他们第一次上床，在战地医院的单人间里，浓重的消毒水的刺鼻气味以及寒冷都无法驱散冲动的欲望燃起的火焰。那是一种对生的血淋淋的渴求，那是一种末日的信仰，那是他们完全相同的血统，在分离后再度结合所碰撞出的爱。他们彼此分娩，八年的天差地别，骨子里却是一模一样的无畏与忠诚。几乎就是在那一刻，除了无可名状的先天的吸引力，Theseus在弟弟身上看到了耀眼的光。

他已经成年，如果他当时继续留在霍格沃茨，他应该已经完成了学业。小斯卡曼德会成为一个优秀的神奇动物学家，他不会像哥哥一样，却会像哥哥一样杰出。

那一刻战场的生死诀别，人世间的残酷纷争全都都有了现实沉甸甸的重量，Newt不再是生活在温室中的小宝宝，而他同时也明白了弟弟是个成年人，他在为他的行为负责。所以那时候的那一切，更清晰，也更刻骨铭心。

他们从未去想那是如何发生的，不去想是非对错，Theseus那一刻只想，我要为我的人民而战，为我的家人、我所爱的人而活，因为那时的Newt已经坚定地表达了他的决心，作为Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，作为一个成年巫师，一个成年的斯卡曼德。

Newt从不太多话，他的大把精力都拿去实践他的梦想，所以他也没太多时间来疑惑。他从不怀疑哥哥就等于爱。


End file.
